Os Cegos do Castelo
by Mitil Tenten
Summary: Ele é um frio e rico empresário dono da maior montadora de carros do Japão; ela uma simples estudante de Jornalismo apaixonada por ele, mas sabia que não podia competir com as modelos com quem ele saía, portanto decidiu esquecê-lo, mas a vida reserva algumas surpresas para eles.
1. A admiração

Os cegos do castelo

A admiração

Ela estava sentada na janela observando a chuva fina que caía aquela noite. A névoa causada pela chuva recente encobria a parte mais alta dos prédios e, também, os pensamentos de Tenten.

- _"Provavelmente ele também está encoberto por essa névoa."_ – pensou a garota de odangos castanho e olhos cor de chocolate.

Seus pensamentos estavam voltados para o rico empresário que habitava a cobertura do prédio onde morava. Hyuuga Neji. Herdeiro da maior montadora de carros de luxo do Japão. E muito bonito por sinal, pensou. No alto dos seus trintas anos ele exalava um ar de seriedade enquanto era envolvido por uma aura de mistério. Com seus longos cabelos cor de café e olhos perolados jamais vistos, Neji era sem dúvida um homem muito desejado pelas mulheres. Tenten não fugia a regra, apesar de ainda ser uma adolescente. Recém completara dezoito anos.

Tinha o visto naquele final de tarde. Chegaram juntos ao prédio. Tenten vestida de maneira simples – calça jeans, camiseta branca com a estampa da Janis Joplin e um tênis normal e sua mochila jogada nas costas – enquanto ele vestia um caríssimo terno da Armani de risca de giz. Estava acompanhado por uma belíssima loira de olhos azuis. A mulher estava vestida para matar. Vestido curto e vermelho colado no corpo e um batom vermelho que destacava seus lábios carnudos. Os cabelos loiros desciam como cascata por seus ombros. Ele a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e apertou o botão referente ao andar que ficaria. Era sempre assim. Ela o admirando de longe enquanto ele não perdia uma oportunidade de sair com as mais belas mulheres de Tóquio. Tenten se contentava em apenas observar e se conformava com o fato de ser apenas admiradora.

Sempre fora apaixonada pelo empresário. Era um amor platônico, coisa de adolescente, que ela não sabia quando começara. Talvez sempre o amou. Não sabia dizer. Abandonou seus pensamentos na janela e foi dormir. Precisava acordar cedo.

- Boa noite pra você também, Neji. – desejou a garota.

O som estridente do despertador invadiu o quarto em que Tenten dormia. Debaixo do edredom estendeu sua mão para desligá-lo. Queria dormir mais, porém tinha uma entrevista de estágio em uma editora e não podia se atrasar. Aspirante à escritora, queria começar causando uma boa impressão. Saiu da cama e foi tomar um café prá acordar. Vestiu-se, pegou suas coisas, despediu-se de sua empregada e saiu em direção ao elevador. Entrou apressada no elevador, com uma torrada ainda na boca, monte de papeis na mão e não percebeu que tinha mais alguém ali dentro. Depois de alguns segundos escutou um soluço. Olhou para trás e viu a loira estonteante da noite anterior. Estava com a maquiagem borrada, o vestido amassado e o rosto inchado de tanto chorar. Provavelmente Neji a dispensara. Exatamente como fazia com todas.

- _Canalha._ – Resmungou a mulher chorosa – _Quem ele pensa que é prá fazer isso comigo._ – dizia entre soluços e lágrimas – _Eu nunca fui tão humilhada._

Tenten apenas a escutava sem falar nada. Não iria se intrometer. Não tinha nada a ver com isso. Saiu do elevador e foi para o estacionamento pegar seu carro. Já estava atrasada. E não podia estar. Antes que pudesse ligar a ignição do carro ela o viu. Neji andava em direção ao porsche prata que estava estacionado em frente ao seu carro. Vestido em um terno preto, segurando uma maleta e com seu andar firme, pegou suas chaves e desligou o alarme do carro. Sabia que o carro de Tenten estava estacionado em frente ao seu. Olhou em direção a ela e a cumprimentou com um breve aceno de cabeça, que foi prontamente retribuído pela morena. Ele entrou no carro com a altivez de um gato. Deu a partida e foi embora. Ela, como que hipnotizada, o observou dirigir seu carro até a saída do estacionamento. Quando por fim acordou do transe, lembrou-se que tinha um compromisso e se apressou em sair do estacionamento.

O dia havia sido muito corrido. Chegou, não se sabe como, a tempo para a entrevista. Conseguira por fim o estágio e a partir do dia seguinte trabalharia na editora como digitadora. Capachinho de todos, pensou. Era pouco, mas o primeiro passo rumo ao topo tinha sido dado. Estava na cozinha pensando sobre o novo emprego. Teria que encaixar as aulas Estava se arrumando para deitar quando a imagem da mulher de vermelho passou pela sua cabeça. Ela devia estar apaixonada pelo Hyuuga. Ficou com pena. Será que ela não sabia que com Neji era sempre assim? Era apenas uma noite e fim. Para ele não existia o 'nós' no dia seguinte. Era sempre assim, sussurrou Tenten para si mesma. Deitou-se e fechou os olhos e tentou dormir. No entanto não conseguiu. Imaginava-se na pele daquela mulher. Mesmo que conseguisse ficar com Neji, ainda assim seria apenas mais uma conquista dele. Não havia amor, não havia paixão, nem compaixão. Nada. Apenas sexo. E nada mais. Era deprimente pensar assim. Era deprimente que a vida fosse assim. Enfim... O melhor era continuar levando sua vida e tentar esquecê-lo. Quem sabe assim não sofreria menos?

Sol novamente iluminou o quarto da jovem. Antes que o despertador tocasse Tenten acordou. Sentou-se na cama e passou a observar seu quarto. Não era um quarto típico de adolescente, mas era assim que a morena gostava. As paredes eram pintadas num tom pêssego. Sua cama de casal ficava de baixo da janela. Toda vez que queria observar a cidade ajoelhava-se na cama e se debruçava na janela. Era ladeada por criados-mudo, e cada uma tinha um abajur pequeno e decorado com flores. Ao lado esquerdo da cama tinha duas portas, uma do banheiro e outra do pequeno closet. Na parede oposta da cama tinha uma escrivaninha com um laptop, e ao lado uma estante cheia de livros. Tenten era uma ávida leitora. Seu quarto era forrado por tapetes claros. As cortinas eram rendadas e nas paredes havia pequenos quadros com diferentes pinturas. A pintura que Tenten mais gostava era a de uma criança na praia. Ela estava agachada e brincava na areia. Na verdade a criança da pintura era ela quando tinha três anos. Seu pai a fotografara e sua mãe pintou a tela. Não raro passava horas olhando a tela. Apesar de a pintura conter apenas a criança, Tenten via toda a sua família ali. Por fim o despertador tocou. Levantou-se da cama e foi para o banheiro. Essa era a sua rotina.

Foi até a cozinha e tomou seu café, como fazia todos os dias. Arrumou-se e foi para o estacionamento do prédio. No caminho encontrou Neji. Sua pele, antes morena, ficou corada com a aproximação do Hyuuga.

- _Bom dia._ – desejou Neji.

- _Bom dia._ – respondeu timidamente.

- _Akemi me contou que você está trabalhando. _

_- Ah! – _Tenten ficou surpresa por ele puxar papo com ela. – _Na verdade é um estágio em uma editora no centro. _

_- Hum. Você está estudando jornalismo, certo?_

_- É. Passei na Toudai. Estou gostando bastante do curso._

_- Acredito que sim._

Assim que abriram as portas do elevador, Neji despediu-se de Tenten e foi para o estacionamento. A garota ainda o observou por algum tempo enquanto assimilava a conversa. Um empresário frio e um pouco arrogante nunca conversaria com ela. Bem... Ainda tentando entendê-lo foi para o estacionamento e de lá para a editora. Hoje tinha muito trabalho prá fazer. Seria um dia cansativo.

Ao fim do dia, como de praxe, Tenten chegou ao seu apartamento, colocou um vestido de alças, rodado e cor lilás e decidiu ficar um tempo na piscina, enquanto observava a noite. Viu Neji adentrar o local acompanhado de uma linda garota. Desta vez ruiva. Mas também com um corpo escultural e um rebolado quase exagerado. Passaram por Tenten e Neji a cumprimentou educadamente e foi prontamente respondido. A ruiva apenas a olhou com desprezo. Seguiram para a cobertura do empresário, enquanto a morena permanecia na piscina segurando as lágrimas. Já não era fácil ser apaixonada por um homem tão inatingível como Neji, ainda tinha que vê-lo com mulheres tão vulgares como aquela ruiva, que mostrou nitidamente o seu desprezo pela jovem. Ainda segurando as lágrimas subiu para o seu apartamento e achou que o melhor naquele momento era dormir. E assim o fez. E assim sempre o fazia. Não podia competir com aquelas garotas e não competiria. Não precisava e não queria. Se tivesse que ser vulgar e desprezível para conquistar Neji, então preferia ficar sozinha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Então pessoas...Espero que gostem do primeiro capítulo dessa fic. Acho que não terá mais que 4 capítulos, mas ainda não sei. Deixem seus comentários.

Beijos, Mitil Tenten.


	2. Um certo ciúmes

Um certo ciúmes

Já fazia alguns minutos que olhava para aquela ruiva da mesa ao lado. Era linda e estonteante. Já se imaginava agarrando aquele corpo esbelto e fodendo até não agüentar mais. A ruiva não ficava atrás nos olhares. Era atrevida e tinha gostado do homem de terno caro. Sem dúvida era muito rico, do contrário não freqüentaria aquele bar. Após alguns minutos a ruiva se levantou e andou na direção da mesa dele.

- _Um homem tão bonito não deveria ficar assim sozinho. Posso te fazer companhia?_ – perguntou a ruiva em inglês.

- _Claro._ – disse o homem com um sorriso sexy nos lábios. – _Como se chama?_

- _Kate. Kate Lindley. E você?_

- _Hyuuga Neji, mas pode me chamar apenas de Neji. Fale-me um pouco de você. De onde vem?_

_- Sou americana._

A conversa continuou por mais algum tempo. Kate falando muito e Neji, com seu jeito reservado, apenas escutava o que ela tinha a dizer. Falava muito pouco e nunca de si mesmo, ou de algo referente a ele. Em geral falava amenidades. Essa era a característica de suas conquistas. Na verdade sequer estava interessado no que elas estavam dizendo. Queria apenas satisfazer seus desejos carnais. Após ter conseguido o que queria as dispensava.

Mesmo sendo cruel era assim que ele preferia. Sem envolvimento sentimental, sem sofrimento. Era assim que preferia.

Não estava fácil para Tenten trabalhar e estudar ao mesmo tempo. Seu curso era integral e ainda trabalhava na editora meio período. Sabia que enquanto não terminasse sua faculdade não teria direito a ser promovida no local. Porém, se esforçava muito para ter seu trabalho reconhecido por todos. No fim das contas estava satisfeita consigo mesma. "Meus pais teriam muito orgulho de mim se me vissem agora." pensou. Voltando da editora acabou por se encontrar com Neji. E como sempre seu coração disparou. Mas como sempre ele estava acompanhado de uma mulher. Desta vez era uma ruiva. Desprezível, para dizer o mínimo.

- _Boa noite, Tenten!_ – cumprimentou educadamente a jovem com quem dividia o elevador.

- _Boa noite, Neji-san!_ – respondeu ao cumprimento educadamente.

A ruiva, como todas as outras garotas, a olhou com desprezo. Tenten já esperava por isso, mas não retribuiu o olhar. Apenas ignorou como sempre fazia. Não iria se importar e nem brigar pelo que era impossível. Chegou a seu andar e tratou de correr para seu apartamento. Aquela noite não teve choro e nem sono embalado no prazer proibido de estar nos braços de Neji. Decidiu que teria que esquece-lo de uma vez por todas, do contrário apenas sofreria. Teria que se envolver mais com seus colegas de trabalho e faculdade e assim o faria.

De manhã, como de costume, Tenten se levantou e se arrumou para trabalhar. Estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta do seu apartamento quando ouviu gritos. Abriu a porta, olhou a sua frente e viu uma moça ruiva dentro do elevador mandando uma senhora se ferrar. Ficou chocada com a cena. A senhora em questão era Chiharu-san, a adorável vizinha de Neji. Logo percebeu que a ruiva era a mesma do dia anterior e, como todas as outras, fora dispensada pelo Hyuuga. Aquilo estava rotineiro. Aliás, rotineiro demais pensou a jovem enquanto entrava no elevador, pronta para enfrentar a fúria daquela mulher.

- _Desgraçado. Eu juro que vou me vingar. Eu vou._ – berrava a mulher.

Chiharu estava acuada ao fundo do elevador. Tenten se posicionou ao lado dela.

- _Está tudo bem com você, Chiharu-san._ – sussurrou a pergunta para que a ruiva não ouvisse.

_- Estou assustada._ – respondeu a senhora no mesmo tom – _Nunca vi uma pessoa tão transtornada._

- _O que você duas estão sussurrando aí atrás?_ – gritou a ruiva – _Vocês são duas fofoqueiras, mal-amadas que só sabem falar da vida alheia. _– arremedou com veneno em cada palavra.

Tenten apenas se aproximou mais da senhora no intuito de protegê-la caso aquela maluca as atacasse. Estava assustada. Nunca nenhuma mulher ficara tão transtornada como ela. A ruiva as olhava com ódio. Chegaram ao térreo. Tenten e Chiharu saíram apressadas do elevador enquanto a ruiva despejava seu olhar de ira sobre as duas. Ambas se dirigiram a saída do prédio. A mulher furiosa ainda permaneceu algum tempo na frente do elevador. Parecia esperar o causador de sua fúria.

- _Chiharu-san, você notou como estas cenas tem se tornado comum nas últimas semanas?_ – perguntou a morena tentando disfarçar o ciúme.

- _Notei sim, Tenten. Muito comum. Sabe, às vezes penso que ele está tentando compensar alguma coisa dormindo com estas mulheres._ – respondeu Chiharu.

-_ Compensar alguma coisa... O que será que ele pode estar querendo compensar?_

_- Não sei._

Chegaram ao estacionamento e se despediram. Cada uma procurou seu carro no dando, assim, rumo à rotina. Tenten ainda pensava no comentário de Chiharu. "O que ele pode estar querendo compensar?"

Neji estava em seu apartamento terminado seu café. Tivera uma manhã complicada. Não foi fácil dispensar aquela ruiva temperamental. Ela foi a protagonista do pior escândalo já feito por uma mulher que frequentou sua cama. Saiu jurando vingança, prometendo que ia matá-lo e o diabo a quatro, mas sabia que era tudo da boca pra fora. Mal sabia ele que a ruiva temperamental o esperava para mais uma rodada de berros, choro e muito escândalo. Pegou suas coisas e desceu até o estacionamento. Lá encontrou, para sua surpresa, a americana o esperando.

- _O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Não te mandei embora?_ – perguntou surpreso, mas ainda assim com desprezo pela ruiva.

A mulher que o fuzilava rangia tanto os dentes que ele podia escutar. Completamente desarrumada e com a maquiagem borrada ela apenas fuzilava o moreno a sua frente, escolhendo, sem cuidado, as palavras que usaria para atingi-lo.

- _Você vai pagar caro pelo que me fez, seu filho da mãe._ – falou por entre os dentes. – _Você pensa que pode me fazer sofrer assim, mas está engando. Isso não vai ficar assim. Pode apostar que o que é seu está guardado. Isto é uma promessa._

Assim que terminou de falar virou-se e foi embora deixando Neji para trás. Este permaneceu o tempo todo imóvel e sem expressão. Sem dar importância ao que a mulher dissera seguiu seu caminho.

Como de costume, o dia tinha sido cansativo. A faculdade estava puxada e no trabalho o chefe cada vez mais exigente. Tenten estava um bagaço. Estacionou seu carro em sua vaga e andou em direção ao apartamento. Só queria tomar um banho. Quem sabe vestir um vestidinho e descer até a piscina para admirar as estrelas. Era final de tarde e tinha um tempo antes de ir dormir. Resolveu então que desceria até a piscina. Chegou em casa, tomou seu banho e vestiu um vestido de alças de cor azul e desceu.

Já havia algum tempo que estava na beira da piscina quando percebeu que alguém se aproximou. Olhou para o lado e viu um rapaz. Era alto, tinha cabelos castanhos e usava óculos. Bonito, pensou Tenten.

- _Boa noite._ – desejou o rapaz recém chegado.

- _Boa noite._ – respondeu a morena.

Seus olhos estavam vidrados no rapaz. Sempre achou que Neji era o homem mais bonito da face da Terra, mas se enganara. Aquele rapaz de ar misterioso e cabelos bagunçados era realmente muito bonito.

- _Sempre te vejo aqui na piscina. É um ótimo lugar pra passar o tempo nestas noites de calor, não é_? - comentou o rapaz.

- _Verdade_. – Tenten respondeu – _Gosto de vir aqui de vez em quando_.

- _Desculpa. Não me apresentei. Me chamo Shino. E você?-_ perguntou.

- _Tenten. Você é novo por aqui? Eu nunca te vi aqui no prédio._

_- Na verdade faz alguns anos que moro, mas acho que você nunca me viu porque eu viajo muito._

- _Viaja? Pra onde? _– perguntou a morena interessada.

- _Viajo para vários lugares. Semana passada estive em Dallas, no Texas._

- _Uau! Estados Unidos! Mas o que você faz?_ – perguntou a morena cada vez mais interessada no rapaz.

_- Sou entomólogo. Viajo divulgando minhas pesquisas pelo mundo. Também trabalho com outros entomólogos.- _respondeu o rapaz com um sorriso no rosto. Parecia empolgado com seu trabalho. – _E você? O que faz?_

- _Sou estudante de Jornalismo na Toudai. E também estagiária de meio período na editora __Shueisha. Fui agraciada com este estágio._ – disse com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- _Que bom pra você. É uma editora e tanto, não? Gostaria que eles publicassem algumas das minhas pesquisas, mas acho que a __Shueisha não publica trabalhos acadêmicos, certo?_ – comentou o rapaz.

- _Acredito que não. Mas a editora da Toudai publica. Você já tentou ir lá? _

- _Na verdade já tenho alguns trabalhos publicados pela Toudai, mas uma editora como a Shueisha daria um destaque muito grande às pesquisas acadêmicas. _

_- Isso lá é verdade. – _respondeu a morena com entusiasmo.

Shino havia demonstrado ser simpático. Tenten apreciou sua companhia, mas sem que a morena notasse o portão do prédio se abriu e Neji entrou, mas desta vez estava sozinho. A morena só o notou quando ele a cumprimentou.

- _Boa noite, Mitsashi_. – cumprimentou friamente a jovem.

- _Hã? Ah! Boa noite, Neji._ – respondeu a menina um pouco confusa.

Neji se encaminhou para seu apartamento sem cumprimentar Shino. Atrás de si ficou uma Tenten surpresa com sua atitude e um Shino surpreso por saber que Tenten conhecia aquela figura fria e sem expressão.

- _Seu amigo é um pouco frio, não?_ – Shino comentou.

- _Comigo sempre foi educado. Não entendi o que pode ter acontecido._ – respondeu a jovem. – _Bom... Eu tenho que subir. Amanhã é dia de labuta pra mim, hehe. Tenho que dormir. _– disse levantando-se.

- _Está certo._ – respondeu Shino com um sorriso no rosto – _Também tenho que descansar. Posso te acompanhar até o seu andar?_

Tenten ficou um pouco assustada com a proposta do rapaz. Shino percebeu e logo explicou que morava dois andares acima do apartamento dela, portanto poderia acompanhá-la. Mais calma a morena aceitou a companhia. Subiram juntos e se despediram ainda no elevador.

Radiante, a jovem entrou em seu apartamento. Estava feliz por conhecer alguém tão diferente de Neji. Gostou muito do Shino, mas não pode evitar pensar em Neji e seu estranho comportamento. Estranhou mais ainda o fato dele estar desacompanhado. Relembrou a conversa que tivera mais cedo com a Chiharu-san. As coisas estavam muito esquisitas. E pelo jeito a tendência era piorar.

Olá pessoas que leem esta fic.

Aqui está o segundo capítulo. Demorei uma eternidade para postá-lo, mas aqui está! Espero que gostem da leitura.

Abraços, Mitil Tenten.


End file.
